


Eight Ball

by round_robin



Series: Holodeck Adventures [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Holodeck Sex, M/M, Pool & Billiards, Pool Table Sex, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: “Alright. What's the bet?”“Articles of clothing. Each ball you sink, I remove one piece of clothing. For each ball I sink, you remove something. Sound appealing?”





	Eight Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Another holodeck story. This can be read in order with the others, or as a stand alone. The dirty talk is brief, but there was no tag for "light dirty talk."
> 
> If you find a typo, please mention it in a comment and I'll take care of it. Enjoy!

The smoke swirled through the stale air of the dark bar. Holodeck smoke was never real (nothing about a holodeck was _real_, but the smoke, doubly so) it had no smell, no taste, no lingering weight, it was mostly there for the look. All the visual atmosphere without the harsh smell or carcinogenic properties.

A few patrons mingled at the bar: a woman, sipping a martini and trying to get the man next to her to pay attention, and another group gathered around a pool table. Riker only had eyes for the lone figure standing in the middle of the room: Data.

The android stood next to the other pool table in the holodeck bar, the single overhead light casting stark shadows around him as he chalked a cue.

Will leaned against the table. “Here I am, as requested.” He opened his arms, gesturing to his outfit. “Trousers, shirt, vest and hat, all standard Earth, late fifties.” Data's eyes flicked up and Will smirked. “Yes, that's the nineteen-fifties.”

“Thank you for coming prepared.” Data continued to chalk the same cue stick, blue dust gently precipitating through the air, illuminated sharply by the one blunt light above them.

“No problem. What's the game?”

“Pool,” Data said, finally putting the chalk down and handing Riker the cue.

Will looked from the cue in his hand, to Data. That impassable face betrayed no joke or wit. “Well, yeah. But, you know...” he leaned in close. It didn't make sense, the other people on the holodeck weren't real, he knew that, but in a way, he wanted to keep their 'out of character' discussions secluded, so it didn't break the mood of the scene. They came to the holodeck to get away and pretend to be someone else, Will enjoyed the separation of that from their normal lives. “What's the _game_?”

Data picked up another cue. “Pool.” He walked around to the other side of the table and quickly racked up. “Specifically,” he said, lifting the triangle with a spin, “eight ball. I assume you are familiar?”

Okay... Will would play along for now. “Of course. I play with O'Brien all the time.”

“I would like to play with you. More importantly,” Data's eyes shifted to pale gold, which meant only one thing, “I would like to wager while we play.”

Ah, a bet. Data definitely knew how to pique Will's interest. “Alright. What's the bet?”

Data's eyes skated down his chest, so quick, Will almost missed it. “Articles of clothing. Each ball you sink, I remove one piece of clothing. For each ball I sink, you remove something. Sound appealing?”

“You wanna play strip pool?” Will licked his lips and shifted slightly as his cock started to show its interest. Data could arouse him with the mere thought of getting the android naked. “That does sound appealing.”

“Good. Would you like to break, or shall I?”

Gripping the cue a few inches down from the top, Will leaned on it like a cane. “You can break.” He wasn't sure if Data knew, but Will was very good at pool. (He was very good at most games.) Whether Data had that information or not, part of him felt it... unsporting, to break first. Couldn't have Data naked after the first shot, where was the fun in that?

“As you wish.”

Moving with an easy grace, Data bent forward over the table and lined up his shot. “I set my automatic calculus to human standards. I do not want you to think I am cheating.”

Will chuckled. The thought had entered his mind, but there were so many other games Data should be good at, that he wasn't. Maybe Dr. Soong hid an anti-cheating program somewhere deep in Data's subroutines and he hadn't found it yet. “I trust you, now break.”

_CRACK!_

The neat triangle split with a sharp hit, scattering the pool balls across the table. Will followed a few around with his eyes as they hit the bumpers and scattered once again, waiting to see if Data managed to sink any...

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bright orange five slip into the top corner pocket. Data straightened up and peered at Will. “I am solids. Please remove your hat.”

Will chuckled and did as asked, setting the hat on the other table in the bar. The holodeck characters playing at that table didn't seem to mind, or even notice him. “Fair shot, fair shot. But just you wait until it's my turn.”

Data's eyes flashed gold and a shiver ran down Will's spine. “We will see.” He turned and walked around the table for a moment before he located a prime shot: bottom right corner pocket, the blue ball was barely clinging to the edge of the felted table.

Data barely had to bend to line up his shot. With the smallest, lightest push of the cue, the ball fell into the pocket. He straightened up again and nodded at Will. “Vest, please.”

Again, Will removed the requested clothing and placed it on the table behind them. Even though he was only shy the vest and hat, he already felt far more naked than Data, still done up in a gray waistcoat complete with gold watch chain dangling from the buttonhole. At this rate, it was going to be a quick game...

Nodding his thanks, Data bent over the table and lined up his shot. The cue ball started towards the green six, then lost momentum and stopped just short of hitting the other ball. Data frowned. “That should not have happened.”

“Doesn't matter, my turn now.” Finally, Will had a chance to make up some ground and maybe take this whole thing home. He was only down by two, he could do this, he'd never lost a game to Data and he wasn't about to start. (For the moment, Will forgot this was supposed to be fun and sexy, his competitive side was just too strong.)

It took him a minute to examine the table. There weren't any truly safe shots, only one he knew he could definitely make, and two more that would send him stripping again. Will did one more circle around the table (just to be sure) before taking aim at the violet striped twelve. It was a little too close to the eight for comfort, but he had to risk it.

Will held his breath as he took the shot and watched the twelve roll... roll... roll... into the pocket. He released a sigh of relief and smiled. Now all he had to do was keep this up and his record of Will: five thousand, Data: zero, would be intact.

The movement of the twelve put him in a little better position and Will quickly spotted a red striped eleven just begging to go in a pocket. He bent over and aimed. “Oh, one more thing.” Will straightened up and raked his eyes up and down Data before making his choice. “Vest, please. I like the hat for now.”

“As you wish.” Data removed his vest, setting it on the empty table with Riker's clothes. “Are you going to take a shot?”

“Of course.”

Returning his attention to the game, Will lined up the eleven and hit.

His cue glanced off the side, sending the ball rolling at an angle, away from the pocket. “Shit,” he cursed, resting his head on the table in defeat.

“It is my turn now, please make way.” Data's voice was completely devoid of sarcasm (to be honest, Data probably didn't know what sarcasm was) but were their positions reversed, Will knew the exact shit-eating grin he'd sport right about now.

“Fine.” He sighed and stepped away from the table. He wanted to turn and pout to himself for a moment but he knew he had to keep an eye on the game. One more mistake, that's all he needed to get back on top. If he got one more shot, Will was sure he wouldn't miss again.

Will never got another shot. Unsurprisingly, he stood back and watched Data sink every solid colored ball, leaving only the black eight. He sighed to himself as he took off each piece of clothing, the smokey-not-smokey air of the holodeck chilling his skin a little more. He only had to one chance to knock the android off his game, and he blew it. Part of him thought about bumping Data as he leaned over for the final shot, “Eight ball, side pocket,” but the view of Data's wonderful ass distracted him.

The eight slid easily into the pocket and Will stood up. He was down to his underwear. He set the cue aside and went to pull off his briefs.

Data held out a hand to stop him. “No, allow me.”

Data took a moment to return their cues to the rack, then removed his own hat. The disparity was striking, Will standing nearly naked, while Data was fully clothed. It made his nakedness stand out. His hair stood on end and a shiver ran down his spine. The sight of them, the feeling, it made Will's cock hard and his balls ache. Maybe losing wasn't so bad.

Without another word, Data fell to his knees and reached up, gently tugging Will's briefs down, removing his last shred of clothing. His cock, freed from the material, snapped to attention, bobbing right in front of Data's lips.

Instead of opening his mouth and launching right in (so eager to get to the fun part of their evenings together) Data took a moment to rub his lips across the head of Will's cock, making him moan. “Not that I'm c-complaining, but you won,” Will said. “We get to do whatever you want.” It wasn't spelled out in the rules of the game but they'd been at this long enough to read the subtext: one item of clothing per ball, winner gets to call the shots (no pun intended).

“I am aware,” Data said, the tip of his nose barely touching the head of Will's cock. A shiver ran through him and, suddenly, he had trouble listening to Data's words. “For a moment, I would like to do this.”

Data's lips parted ever so and his tongue poked out, circling the head of Will's cock over, and over, and over...

Will braced himself against the side of the table as Data made a slow show of taking his winnings. Laying his hands on Will's hips, his thumbs caressed the slightly protruding bones there. While Will wasn't as fit as he used to be, Data always seemed to appreciate the slight pudge he carried around these days. He supposed it interested the android to see the change, when Data's own body would never change.

Just as Will's knees started to shake from the mind-melting attention Data was paying to the head of his cock, he suddenly pulled away. Still kneeling in front of Will, Data whispered, “Lay on the table.”

Ah yes, on to the main event. Will quickly recovered from the teasing sort-of blow job and laid across the pool table, presenting his ass. “I put some lube in the pocket of my pants.” Data himself didn't need lube, but Will wanted to be prepared for all possibilities. It was a good thing too. He couldn't imagine stopping now to grab lube from the nearest replicator.

But Data didn't move. At least, Riker didn't hear him moving. It was hard to see from this angle. He leaned over a little, trying to see around his own shoulder, over to where he abandoned his clothes. Before he got a good view of the situation, that same, maddening tongue brushed against his balls, turning Will to mush once more.

“Oooh,” he moaned, melting into the surprisingly soft felt on top of the pool table.

Data took his sweet time licking Will's sac, his perineum, and nipping at the sensitive insides of his thighs. The last sliver of Will's restraint went into quelling the urge to shove his hips back into Data's face to get more, more, more of anything on offer. While what he really wanted was a nice cock, he'd take a rim job.

“They were hanging there so nicely,” Data muttered between kisses and licks. “You expected me to leave them?”

“Mmm,” Will moaned again, “it's what-whatever you want. You won.”

“Yes,” Data said. “I did.” His tongue retreated and finally, Will heard him rifling through his abandoned clothes.

The cap clicked open and Will's cock jumped again. While he enjoyed all the attention Data paid to his other erogenous zones, he wanted Data's hand on his cock more with each passing second. Will had dated a lot of people in his time, and he couldn't even count the number of lovers he'd had, and yet none of them—not a single one—could match Data. Not by stamina, not creativity, not strength, and most definitely, not when it came to coordination. As far as Will knew, Data was the only humanoid being who could successfully jack him off while not missing a single thrust. The rhythm Data had while fucking, it was beautiful, Will would even go as far as to call it art. The constant, even tempo of hand and hips moving together, it was magical, and so very Data.

Two slick fingers pressed inside and Will gasped, trying not to push back. “Oh yeah, give me more of that.” At the beginning of their relationship, Data didn't _get_ dirty talk. He probably still didn't, but at the very least, he stopped responding to dirty talk like it was a regular, conversational suggestion.

After what felt like ages, Data's fingers finally left and the blunt head of his cock took their place. “Mmm, yeah.” Will pushed back, urging him on. “C'mon, c'mon.” But again, Data took his sweet time. He pushed slowly into Will, waiting until his hips fully touched the surprisingly plush swell of Will's ass before he started thrusting.

As soon as Data started to pull back, his hand wrapped around Will's cock and started stroking. His hand moved in perfect time with his thrusts, making Will moan louder and louder, his fingers scratching the green felt, looking for anything to hold onto. He finally landed on a pocket and managed to brace himself enough to thrust back. With this new change in timing, Data altered his rhythm, his hand sliding over Will's cock faster, but still in perfect sync with their fucking.

With his face pressed into the pool table, Will closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of Data's cock inside him. Data was quite literally inexhaustible, and Will could never hope to outlast him, so he just had to enjoy every second he could. Pushing back as Data thrust forward, Will got a hit to his prostate every other thrust or so, sending sparks of pleasure down his cock and through his whole body. He knew he was moaning like a lunatic, but he wanted more, so much more...

When Will started to feel his energy flagging, Data's hands clamped down on his hips, stopping him mid thrust. Holding him still with one strong hand, Data grabbed his cock again, this time, stroking so slowly. His hips pulled back equally slow, holding that same rhythm.

Blanketing himself across Will's back, Data whispered in his ear, “I need you to know something. I said I set myself to human parameters for our game. I used the parameters of a specific human.” Not hot, but not cold breath blew across the back of Will's neck. He was so close, teetering on the edge of orgasm, Data's slow movements extending and heightening every sensation until Will almost burst. “I used the parameters from _your_ last motor-function test. Since I won using your own skills at pool, it is almost like you beat yourself. And now, it is almost like you are screwing yourself.”

Data's whispered words and slow, measured movements pushed Will over the edge. His hips bucked, despite Data's strong grip, and he came, spurting all over Data's fingers and the floor of the holodeck pool hall. Hot sparks of pleasure shook his whole body, the repeated prostate stimulation producing more come than usual. It dripped from the tip of his cock in strong pulses, and for a moment, Will thought he'd never stop coming.

Data continued his attentions until Will started to shake, his body suddenly too sensitive to go on. He pulled out slowly and laid a hand on Will's back. “Do you need anything? I realize that was more intense than usual.”

“Yeah,” Will panted, “it really was.” He stood up, knees still shaky, and sat on the edge of the pool table. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw ten fingers worth of rends in the felt and smirked. “Yeah, that was good. I just need a minute.” Data nodded and sat next to him, the android a comforting presence as Will came down from what was a truly amazing fuck.

Finally, Will felt better and got dressed. He didn't put all his clothes back on (the hat and vest were a little much, and he didn't need them to be decent) but he looked forward to being out of them again. The period material scratched his over-sensitized skin. Will couldn't wait until they got back to his quarters, stripped down and had a good nap. Well, he'd nap, Data usually stayed in the bed with him and thought about whatever he thought about.

Data offered his arm and Will leaned on him as they made their way out of the holodeck. In the turbolift back up to his quarters, Will closed his eyes and took a moment to think about their game. It was definitely one of his favorites, and though it wasn't their usual holodeck behavior, he definitely wouldn't mind revisiting it. He especially enjoyed Data pressed against him, whispering in his ear, such filthy, amazing things...

Will's eyes snapped open just as the turbolift came to a stop. Data exited the lift and assumed Will would follow, but Will was stuck in his thoughts, staring at Data.

Data turned and nodded for Will to follow him. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

Will's mind caught up with him and he got out of the turbolift, still staring at the android. “Data, when did you learn dirty talk?”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Growing up, my best friend's family had a pool table (the logic was, if the kids liked hanging out at home, they wouldn't go out and get into trouble, which was a successful strategy) and so did my cousin, and my grandfather. Moral of the story: I've played pool a lot, but, just in case, I still looked up "the rules." According to the internet, the rules of eight ball vary from place to place, so I went with standard American rules. The Wikipedia page did mention that American rules typically involve calling every pocket, not just the eight ball. I've never played like that or heard of any American who plays like that, so I didn't use those rules.


End file.
